


Blacklisted

by silver_drip



Series: Infinity Earth [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Pepper worked at Stark Industries. Now she doesn't.





	Blacklisted

Pepper Potts was blacklisted from the business world. She had worked hard for her MBA, had done her time as an unpaid intern, and had done more coffee runs than she’s like to think about. All for nothing.

She had thought her job at Stark Industries had been a safe position. Accounting hadn’t been her first choice, or second, but SI paid above average and had upward mobility. 

The sad thing was that she’d just been doing her job, but… maybe a bit too forceful. She was a hard worker and very detail oriented. It made her a perfect fit for the Accounting Department. Or at least so she thought. 

And maybe her department store discount work clothes hadn’t been up to SI’s standard, but damn it, that shouldn’t be an issue! She looked professional! And maybe she shouldn’t have elected to cut her own hair… But money was tight! She had much more important things to spend it on, like fancy cheeses. 

Ah, how Pepper loved her fancy cheeses. Growing up she’d wanted to be a maître fromager, a master cheesemaker! She’d even taught herself French as a little girl in order to fulfill her dreams, but going to France and becoming an apprentice cost money. 

As money tended to do, her dreams were put on the backburner. 

Why, oh, why did she have to bring that accounting error to Howard Stark himself? Or, more importantly, why didn’t her supervisor believe her? She’d found a mathematical error in a report that would cost SI millions and brought it to the attention of her supervisor. The older man’s face had taken on a red tinge before he shouted at her for, more or less, just doing her job. 

Yes, Pepper had been angry, and maybe she hadn’t channeled that the best way by going over his head, but she was  _ right _ and that was the fact of the matter. But being right didn’t matter to Mr. Stark, crochety old bastard. Apparently he’d been the one to originally do the math, therefore it couldn’t be wrong. 

Thus, she was out of the job—And that asshole had blacklisted her. He’d sent a memo to damn near every company on the planet saying she was a shit employee. 

But there was one place, one company, that Mr. Stark’s words held no value: Ingenium. The problem was that everyone wanted to work there. Pepper’s resume was just one of many that could easily end up in the recycling. 

But somehow, against all odds, she had an interview there. 

She smoothed out her outfit and her nerves. She was on an In-Tram, one that laced through every city that Ingenium had a building. The public transportation allowed her to review her resume (for the hundredth time). Pepper had to nail this or risk going back to the hell that was retail. 

The tram arrived on time at the Ingenium building. She didn’t let the high-rise, futuristic looking building intimidate her. 

She slipped her cell-phone out of her pocket. The clear glass became opaque. She silenced it before setting it to wrist-watch mode. It folded in on itself before becoming an elegant bracelet, one of the many designs she’d downloaded. It was lightweight, barely noticeable as she went into the building. 

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, but she stomped them down with her determination.

After a brief chat with the front desk attendant she was seated in a waiting room. It was stocked with fresh fruit, bottled water, and a coffee machine. A TV in the corner was on a business channel. The chairs were comfortable. The room was nearly relaxing, especially compared to her last job. A petty part of her nearly smirked. Ingenium even smelled better than SI. 

Pepper didn’t have to wait long. She was greeted by Mr. Hogun, an Ingenium employee that she’d emailed back and forth with a few times. He seemed to be of a happy disposition, and that thought was proven right when he insisted she call him Happy. 

The interview was going along smoothly—smoother than she’d ever had before—when there was a brief knock on the door and a head peaked in. 

She recognized Tony Stark from magazines and interviews. 

“Is she the one?” he asked, nearly vibrating in place. Pepper was taken aback. He looked at her with bright eyes. “Are you the one who pulled pepper-spray on Howard?”

Pepper blushed and felt her heart sinking. “Yes,” she said, not letting her sense of defeat color her voice. 

“Yay!” Mr. Stark said. “You’re my hero!” He went over to Pepper and shook her hand. “I almost wish you had sprayed him! But then he probably would have tossed you to the wolves!” Mr. Stark pulled up a chair beside her and made grabby hands at Happy. “Resume please.” He glanced back at Pepper. “You’re already hired and getting the best employee package, but I want to see where you’ll fit best.” 

His eyes flitted over the paper. Pepper was gaping. She  _ knew _ she was gaping, but couldn’t help herself. Everything was just moving so fast.

Happy gave her a reassuring smile that didn’t pull her out of her daze. 

Mr. Stark slapped the resume down on the table, causing her to nearly jump in her seat. “You’re perfect for the part of my personal assistant!” He stood and shook her hand. “Welcome to the team, Ms. Potts!” 

And as quick as he appeared, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Just saw Endgame...
> 
> This is one of five one-shots. The next one is on Sunday!


End file.
